Love is war
by Misuii-Chan
Summary: Fanfic basado en la canción Love is War de Miku Hatsune xD Kyle esta enamorado de Stan, pero este esta enamorado de Wendy. Kyle solo tiene una opcion... Empezar una guerra por el amor de Stan. -MAL SUMMARY.-
1. Chapter 1

_Love is War_

**Capitulo 1: "Me gustas." ****(Kyle Broflovsky x Stan Marsh.)**

Lunes… El peor día de la semana. Todos los alumnos llegaban arrastrando los pies con cero ganas de ingresar a aquel edificio. Ese era la Secundaria de South Park.

Siempre el primero en llegar, el alumno con mejores notas, era Kyle Broflovsky de 4to año. Este estaba sentado al lado de su súper mejor amigo de toda la vida, Stan Marsh.

Al poco rato llegaron los demás. Kenny, Butters, Craig, Tweek, Cartman, entre otros. Craig y Tweek se sentaron juntos como siempre pues eran pareja ya desde hace meses. Kenny se sento al lado de Butters ya que, desde hace un tiempo, se había empezado a interesar por el menor. Y Cartman, solo, como siempre.

El día transcurrió sin problemas. Típico de lunes que las clases sean aburridas y nadie les preste atención. Sonó el timbre del recreo y todos salieron de sus aulas pues siendo verano, hacia mucho calor.

-Hey, chicos! – Llamo Craig la atención de los demás que estaban desayunando tranquilamente.-Fiesta en casa de Clyde el viernes.- Dijo para después dar un sorbo a su bebida.

Yay! –Gritaron Kenny y Token, haciendo llamar la atención de los demás.

Stan dio un suspiro y siguió almorzando, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto hasta que Kyle , que estaba sentado junto a el, le dijo: -Hey, Stan… Vas a ir a la fiesta? – Le pregunto el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

-Tal vez… - Dijo Stan mientras comía su sándwich.

En ese momento sonó la campana y todos volvieron a clases con desgano.

Todo transcurrió como de costumbre. Kyle poniendo atención a clase y tomando nota de todo, Kenny durmiendo sobre el hombro de Butters, Craig haciendo su típica seña a cualquiera que le mire, y todos los demás prestando no mucha atención a la clase.

-Kyle… - Susurro Stan a su amigo. – Que? – Respondió de igual forma el pelirrojo. – Irías a la fiesta de Clyde conmigo? – El corazón de Kyle comenzó a latir con fuerza. Ya hace tiempo había empezado a sentir cosas por su mejor amigo, y esta invitación le sonaba como una cita aunque no lo fuera. Y además, ese seria el lugar indicado para decirle lo que sentía. – Si, vamos juntos.- Respondió el pelirrojo, tratando de disimular su felicidad.

Sonó el timbre de salida y todos tomaron sus cosas. Ya por la calle, iban cuatro chicos caminando tranquilamente. Esos eran Cartman, Stan, Kyle y Kenny.

-Anda Kyleee~ - Decia un rubio que estaba pegado como un iman a su amigo. – Sal, Kenny, no te voy a dar un beso! – Se quejo el pelirrojo.

-Maricas… - Dijo Cartman con deje de cansancio mientras Stan apretaba el puente de su nariz.

Llegaron a la casa de Kyle. Kenny y Cartman se despidieron y Stan se quedo para hacer un trabajo, aprovechando que los padres de Kyle estaban de viaje junto con su hermano Ike.

-Vamos a mi cuarto. – Dijo Kyle mientras subía las escaleras, seguido por Stan. – Buenas excusa lo del trabajo, Stan. – Rio Kyle mientras, ya en su cuarto, tiraba sus cosas en un rincón. – Tu crees? –Dijo riendo Stan. Había dicho a sus padres que haría un trabajo con Kyle y se quedaría a dormir en su casa.

Ambos se sentaron sobre la alfombra y se pusieron a jugar videojuegos. Entre victorias y derrotas, comenzaron a pelear en broma hasta terminar en una posición al vergonsoza. Stan sobre Kyle, muy cerca de sus rostros.

- Kyle… - Dijo Stan en un susurro. Kyle estaba completamente sonrojado. – Queria decirte algo… - Continuo Stan. – Me gusta alguien… - El corazón de Kyle latia con fuerza, estaba seguro que tenia la posibilidad de que la persona que le gustase fuese el. - Estoy enamorado de… De Wendy.- Termino de decir Stan. El mundo de Kyle se vino abajo en 1 segundo, sintió su corazón partirse en mil pedazos.

Empujo a Stan y sento de piernas cruzadas, no pudiendo creer lo escucho. – Que?! Te gusta esa zorra?! Stan… Date cuenta! Cuantas veces saliste con ella y siempre te dejo por otro?! Incluso por Bebe! Como puedes amarla?! – Kyle le grito a Stan. No podía creelo. En su interior se repetía _"No es cierto…. Ella no…" _. Su mejor amigo, otra vez, enamorado de esa chica que había salido ya, prácticamente, con todos los chicos y algunas chicas del colegio.

Stan no podía creer como estaba su amigo. De sus ojos verdes, salian grandes y pesadas lagrimas y su cara estaba roja por el enojo. Stan abrazo a la fuerza a Kyle y este no se resistió, simplemente le correspondió, pensando que talvez seria el ultimo que le de.

-Kyle… Eres mi mejor amigo… No te dejaría por ninguna chica. – Dijo Stan al oído del pelirrojo en un susurro. _"No quiero ser simplemente tu amigo, Stan… Pero no te das cuenta de lo que siento. Te di muchas señales, pero no viste ninguna…"_ Penso Kyle, sin separarse de Stan y aun con su rostro palido lleno se lagrimas**.**_**"Solo me queda una opción… Tengo que empezar una guerra por tu amor."**_


	2. Chapter 2

Lo amaba. Maldición.

¿Por qué Wendy tenía que entrometerse entre él y Stan?

Por qué… ¿Por qué tuvo que existir?

Lo admitía, era una de sus amigas. Pero la odiaba. Le estaba robando a la persona que amaba.

**No la perdonaría.**

….

-Ya sé, Bebe…- Dijo de forma animada una chica de cabellos largos y negros. Estaba sentada en su cama mientras hablaba por teléfono con su amiga.

-_¡Ay, Wendy! Stan es un caballero… -_Dijo Bebe al otro lado del teléfono_ -Son la pareja perfecta jaja_- Ambas rieron.

-Ya me voy a dormir, Bebe… Hablamos mañana. Te quiero amiga.-Soltó una risilla y colgó.

Dejó abierta las cortinas de su terraza, a pesar de que llovía. Se cubrió con la sábanas y se dedicó a dormir.

2:04 a.m

Wendy despertó por un fuerte trueno acompañado de un relámpago, el cual con su luz, reflejó a alguien en la terraza de Wendy. Fuera de su vista obviamente.

Algo asustada volvió a acostarse intentado dormir, pensando que el ruido de la ventana abriéndose sólo era un sueño.

Un pelirrojo totalmente mojado caminó hasta la cama de la morocha, quedando a espaldas de ella. Tenía un cuchillo en la mano derecha y una sonrisa horrible en su rostro.

Esa sonrisa demostraba locura y la total falta de cordura.

-Wendy…- Susurró Kyle, haciendo que la menor se dé la vuelta y lo mire asustada.

-K-Kyle… ¿Qué haces aquí? –Se asustó aún más al ver el cuchillo en su mano.

No pudo decir nada más pues Kyle se abalanzó sobre ella; y lo último que se esuchó de Wendy fue un grito desgarrador y el sonido de las a´puñaladas.

….

7:05 a.m

Kyle despertó. Mierda, ya era tarde.

Aún sentado en la cama, recordó lo de anoche. Sonrió. Ese había sido un sueño genial.

-Llegaré tarde al colegio…- Se petrificó al ver lo que vio cuando se levantó.

Un rastro de sangre por todo su apartamento. Y en un rincón, el cuchillo.

No, eso no había sido un sueño… Definitivamente no.

¿Por qué no tenía miedo? ¡Mató a alguien! ¿Por qué sonreía? ¿¡Qué le pasaba!?

Empezó a reír de sobremanera mientras se dirigía al baño. Luego limpiaría ese desastre.

….

8:30 a.m

-¿Dónde estará Wendy?- Preguntó Stan preocupado, sentado al lado de Kyle que leía un libro.

Delante de él estaban Kenny y Cartman; el primero tratando de verle el trasero a Clyde, y el segundo rayando su escritorio.

-Tal vez se quedó dormida…- Dijo Kyle sin interés. Alzó la vista al sentir a alguien frente suyo.-Quítate, Craig… Me haces sombra.- Dijo volviendo a su libro.

Craig sólo le hizo su típica seña.

-Oye, Marsh… ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Wendy ya te cambió por alguien? –Rió mientras recargaba su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Tweek. Craig recibió una mirada asesina mientras veía como venía corriendo Damien.

-Chicos… Haa… ¡No saben!- Dijo intentando calmar su respiración.- ¡Encontraron a Wendy masacrada en su apartamento!

Todo el salón se quedó en silencio. Al poco tiempo empezaron a murmurar cosas.

Craig, Tweek, Clyde, Token, Stan, Kenny, Cartman y Kyle lo miraron sorprendidos; obviamente este último fingía sorpresa.

-¡Wendy!- Gritó Bebe en un mar de llanto mientras se dejaba consolar por Butters y Pip.

-Wendy…- Susurró Stan, aún queriendo tragarse la noticia. Una mejilla deslizó por su pálido rostro.

Mierda. NO. No podía ser. ¡Había hecho llorar a Stan! Era peor de lo que creía. Kyle bajó la mirada triste, hizo llorar a Stan pero ahora ya tendría el camino libre.

-Stan…-Susurró Kyle, queriendo consolar a Stan que lloraba en su hombro.-¿Quieres venir a mi apartamento luego de clases? Digo… Si necesitas estar con alguien, aquí estoy…-

Stan sólo asintió abrazando a Kyle.

-Hey, tortolos, dejen de chillar.- Dijo Cartman con disgusto.

-¿Qué le pasó?- Preguntó Craig a Damien.

-No lo sé. Sólo me enteré recién porque lo pasaron en las noticias…-Respondió Damien naturalmente, recibiendo una mirada extraña por parte de todos.-¡Yo no la maté!¡No me miran así!- Gritó molesto.

-Gah… Es cierto… D-Damien no tendría motivos para matarla… ¡Gah! ¿E-entonces quién fue?-Agregó Tweek, haciendo que todos comiencen a pensar.

Obviamente, nadie sabría quien fue. Tampoco sospecharían que fue un pelirrojo con el que se juntan todos los días.


	3. Chapter 3

Luego de clases Stan y Kyle se dirigían a la casa del segundo. Entraron a edificio y subieron al ascensor.

Desde "la noticia" Stan no había cambiado su expresión de entre tristeza y sorpresa. Kyle se sentía culpable, demasiado. Pero… No podía decirle. No podía decirle que él mató a su novia. ¡Sería horrible! Pero… Stan merecía saber la verdad, tal vez no lo haga feliz, pero tenía que saberla.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el ruido y las puertas del ascensor abriéndose.

El pelirrojo suspiró mientras abría la puerta de su casa, entraba y seguido de él entró Stan. Ambos dejaron sus cosas en el sofá del apartamento de Kyle y fueron a su cuarto. Kyle vio como Stan se tiraba boca arriba en su cama, suspiró y salió para ir a la cocina a preparar un té; de tilo para Stan y de Manzana para el.

Luego ya hecho, volvió al cuarto con las tazas en una bandeja. No se sorprendió al encontrar a Stan en la misma posición.

-Staaan… Por favor… No puedes estar así todo el maldito día…- Le dijo el menor a Stan mientras se sentaba a su lado al borde de la cama.- Yo sé que la querías y todo eso, pero… Ya no se puede volver atrás, supéralo.- Terminó de decir Kyle mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza.

Stan al principio había sonreído leve, puesto que pensó que Kyle quería animarlo y contenerlo. Pero su sonrisa se esfumó ante lo último que dijo su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué lo supere? ¡Kyle, ni siquiera pasó un día!- Stan algo molesto se sentó en la cama, encarando al menor mientras también tomaba su taza y tomaba de a sorbos.

-Lo siento…- Susurró Kyle y agachó la cabeza, arrepentido de lo que había hecho.

-No… Está bien. Perdóname a mí, Kyle…- Susurró Stan, arrepentido de haberle hablado mal a su mejor amigo.

-Stan…-Empezó a hablar Kyle, llamando la atención del mayor; el cual sólo le respondió con un "¿qué?"

Kyle al principio dudaba. Pero, ahora, por su mente sólo había pensamientos relacionados a el y Stan, juntos, como pareja. En su imaginación ambos están juntos, tomados de las manos, y felices. Oh Dios, Stan… Si supieras que clase de cosas piensa Kyle de ambos…

-Stan… Yo…- Kyle tartamudeaba, no sabía cómo decirle esto. Cometer el crimen era más fácil que contarlo. Stan acarició la espalda del menor viéndolo; intentaba calmarlo para que pudiera hablar.

-Dilo Kyle… Está bien, sea lo que sea…- Esas palabras en cierto modo, serían mentira luego de lo que Kyle dijo.

-Stan… Yo… Yo maté a Wendy…- Murmuró Kyle, aún con la mirada gacha. Stan detuvo las caricias en la espalda del contrario; estaba sorprendido. Luego, rió.

-Jajaja… Buen chiste Kyle. Pero no creo que sea tiempo de hacer bromas respecto a esto…- Stan dijo esto último algo triste.

-No es mentira…-Respondió Kyle. Éste se levantó y del canasto de ropa sucia sacó una camiseta y un pantalón llenos de sangre. Luego fue hacia la cocina y le mostró el cuchillo con el que había desgarrado la piel y las entrañas de Wendy.

Todo por su egoísmo. Esto ya no era amor, estaba perdiendo la cordura.

Stan tardó unos momentos en reaccionar y luego se levantó bruscamente. Tomó a Kyle de las muñecas y lo acorraló contra la pared.

-¡S-Stan, me duele!- Se quejó el más bajo por el fuerte agarre del mayor.

-¿¡Te duele!? ¿¡Te duele dices!?- Dijo enojado y dolido.- ¿Sabes cómo estoy yo? ¡Eh! ¿Lo sabes?- Soltó a Kyle bruscamente y se sentó al borde de la cama. Recargó sus brazos en sus piernas, y en sus manos, su cabeza. Se jaló lentamente el cabello y apretó los dientes.

No podía creerlo. Su mejor amigo… Asesinó a su novia…

-¿Por qué, Kyle?- Preguntó Stanley, algo más tranquilo, pero aún tenía tristeza y odio en su interior.

-Porque te amo, Stan.- Respondió Kyle. El mayor alzó la cabeza y lo miró sorprendido; pero luego su expresión cambió a una de disgusto.

-Eso no es amor. Es falta de cordura Kyle, te estás volviendo loco ¿O qué?- Stan se levantó, quedando frente a Kyle que aún seguía aprisionado contra la pared y ahora acariciaba sus muñecas.

-¡Stan, yo te amo! ¡Lo hice porque sabía que nunca te fijarías en mí! ¡Quería tener el camino libre, te quiero sólo para mí! ¿No entiendes eso?- Kyle empezó a llorar. Pesadas lágrimas que intentaba contener; bajó el rostro. Stan se separó.

-Kyle… Esta última semana había estado pensando en cómo romper con Wendy… Y luego… Iba a pedirte que salieras conmigo…-Stanley se alejó más mientras decía esto.- No le diré a nadie lo que hiciste… Pero, por favor, vuelve a ser como antes…- Esto último dijo en forma de suplica.

Kyle no podía creerlo. ¿Stan qué?¿Le iba a pedir que saliera con él?

-¿¡Por qué carajo no cortaste con ella antes!? ¡Esto se podría haber evitado! ¡Es tu puta culpa, Stan!- Kyle dejó caer sus lágrimas. Ya no podía contenerlas.

-¿¡Mi culpa!? ¿Cómo que mi culpa? ¡Kyle, yo no sabía nada de esto! ¡Tú la mataste, hazte cargo!- Devolvió Stan.

Cada vez iban subiendo más y más el tono de voz. Se echaban la culpa mutuamente, obviamente Stan tenía razón.

-Yo… Yo sólo quería que dejes de verme como un amigo…- Susurró Kyle, ya con la voz ronca de tanto gritar.

-Kyle… No puedo perdonarte por lo que hiciste. Tampoco puedo perdonarme por haberme enamorado de ti.- Intentó consolarlo Stan. Ver así al pelirrojo lo ponía mal.

Se acercó rápidamente a Kyle y antes que pudiera decir algo; tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó. Era un beso cálido, tierno, lleno de consuelo y amor. Kyle se sorprendió pero correspondió el beso.

Dejó pasar la lengua de Stan en su boca. Esta exploró la cavidad del menor, saboreando completamente y luego inició una lucha de lenguas. Kyle se abrazó a la espalda del más alto, no quería soltarlo.

¿Cómo era esto? Hace dos minutos discutían como una pareja de casados y ahora… ¿Se besaban como si fuera el fin del mundo?

A ninguno de los dos les importó. Al separarse un fino hilillo de saliva unía sus bocas. Se miraron a los ojos. Kyle estaba completamente rojo, haciéndole competencia a su cabello. Stan, por otro lado, apenas tenía un leve rubor.

Volvieron a besarse, ahora más apasionadamente.

Era tan extraño. ¿Por qué Stan no estaba furioso? ¿Por qué sentía una especie de alivio en su interior?

¿Qué pasará con ellos?

No importaba. Ahora sólo se disfrutaban el uno al otro como queriendo separarse nunca. Había que aprovechar el momento, ¿No?


End file.
